The Twins Who Lived
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: Having died in the Final Battle, then brought back to life by the Famous Founders of Hogwarts, Kagome begins her new life, re-born into a world full of not only demons, but magic also. While being the twin of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and being hunted down by Voldemort, can this young Miko-turned Witch survive a new life? Parings: Undecided. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Harry Potter" Though I wish I DID...and "InuYasha".**

* * *

**This is going to go through out the series, starting with the first book! But anyway, this is the prologue, so I hope you like it! Feel free to tell me a paring you might want, except Harry, as he's her twin.**

* * *

"Kagome!" She heard them shout as Naraku's tentacle pierced her heart, only to perish to ash a second later as she stabbed her purified arrow and grabbed the jewel.

They all watched as she fell lifelessly to the ground, until Shippo snapped out of his stupor and rushed forward, barely catching her in time.

Everyone came bounding over, tripping over their own feet. "Okaa-san.." Shippo whimpered, his tears splashing onto his adopted mother's face.

In the background, InuYasha was trying to decide either to help his friends, or go to where the soul eaters were. Shaking his head, he bound his way towards where he knew Kikyo was.

Kagome's body pulsed, making her sword, Aikio, Sesshomaru's sword, Tenseiga, and InuYasha's sword, Tessaiga pulse in the same rhythmic.

Sango quickly grabbed Shippo with shaking hands and back away, everyone else following.

Suddenly, four orbs shot out of Kagome's body, all in different colors. One was gold and red, one was silver and green, one was yellow and black, and the last was blue and bronze.

Slowly, they began to produce figures, four to be exact.

There were two men and two women. The first man looked to be rather old, in his 100's maybe. He had pale skin, frizzy red hair with a beard to match, and emerald eye's that sparkled with old mischievous and braveness.

The other man had light skin, a bald head, a grey beard, and grey eye's that shined with cunning and hatred. By the way he was looking at them, he reminded them of a much more older Naraku and Sesshomaru combined.

The first women had white skin, red hair, and blue eye's that shined with love and warmth.

The last women had pale skin, black hair, and dark blue eye's that shown with intelligence.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded, reaching for his sword.

"No need for that, Lord Sesshomaru. We are the four souls that were trapped in the Shikon no Tama." The man with red hair spoke, easing their worries, if only a little.

"Oh heavens!" The women with red hair cried. "We must introduce ourselves! I'm Helga Hufflepuff." She nudged the women beside her.

"Rowena Ravenclaw." The women answered.

"I'm Godric Gryffindor, pleasure to meet you." The red haired man smiled at them.

"Tsk, I'm Salazar Slytherin." The last one introduced himself.

Shippo took a step forward. "C-Can you save m-my Okaa-san?" He whimpered more.

The four souls-even Salazar's-eye's couldn't help but softening. "Yes, kit." The man with red hair kneed down. "We will and we can, as she free'd us from our curse." The four took out sticks, which confused everyone.

"Naosu!" They shouted at once, blinding colors of Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue fired at the girl.

"Kagome!" They shouted in happiness when they saw the color suddenly return back to her face.

However, only Shippo got through before a purple barrier erupted over the two.

"It seems the child know's, on some level, there is more to us being released.." Helga murmured, slowly turning to face them.

"What do you mean?' Sango hesitated.

Helga placed a comforting hand on her shoulder with a sad hue in her bright blue eye's. "Kagome has to go back to her time-to be reborn. The Kami's have another quest for her.." Sango stumbled back, landing into Miroku's chest.

"W-what! Wait-no! You can't-I won't let you!" She cried, her eye's wide in panic.

"N-no, Sango-chan.." Kagome's voice fluttered to her ears, and everyone turned toward where she was standing, Shippo trying his best to keep him up. "I-if people n-need me, then I should h-help them.." She was hefted up by Sesshomaru then.

"Are you sure, Imouto?" Sesshomaru didn't sound too happy about it.

"H-hai, it's my duty, as a miko..to help those in need." She smiled at the four strange beings from the jewel.

"Dear, please. Before you make your decision, we need to tell you what it's about.." Helga told her, worriedly.

Kagome nodded as a go. "Well, you will be re-born into a family, we don't know which one quite yet, but a family no less. Your friends, deary, will be able to find you once your born if you so wish, however your memory will more than likely be erased." Helga started.

Rowena took over. "You will be on a quest to destroy a man-an evil wizard to be exact, by the name of Voldemort. We will be helping you throughout the way, as we have a connection to the jewel that had re-formed after you grabbed it and is now in the middle of your heart." She smiled briefly.

Salazar took over now. "We will be giving only little hints though, and as much as I hate mud bloods, I will learn to deal with it as long as you stay alive." He grumbled.

Finally, Godric took over. "And last, but certainly not lest, you will be attending our school; Hogwarts, and will be sorted into one of the four house. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff." Godric smiled proudly.

"Do you except the quest?" They all asked at the same time. They all seemed to have forgotten about InuYasha, who was watching in the tree's with rage in his eye's.

Kagome looked at them with determination. "Hai.".

That one word changed her life forever.

* * *

**Hope you like this!**

**Review please, Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own "Harry Potter" or "InuYasha".**

* * *

**Wow, I'm generally surprised at the feedback I got, really. But nonetheless glad! Anyway, I've come to answer your reviews!**

**secretsrsafehir****: He's angry that their deciding something without him, and that Kagome's agreeing with the Hogwarts Founders. But he's also angry at himself for choosing his dead lover-Aka: Kikyo-over Kagome, who obviously is more awesome and skilled then the clay pot. X)**

**Spastic Freak: First of all, I LOVE your name! But I'm glad you like the story, I try to entertain my readers to an extent so it seems interesting, but not entirely humor yet. Anyway, I will take your vote in account. Continue reading! :)**

**this person: I am glad to say that I will be giving her back her memories, because as you said, she's not Kagome without them. However, she will be getting them back in bits and pieces! I hope you continue to read, enjoy! :)**

**YunaNeko: I will do just that! I hope you continue to read! :)**

**emeraldmoon14: I will take both of your votes into account, though It would be weird for Kagome to have her Godfather-as he's Harry's he must be Kagome's-as your lover, but I'll think about the twin thing, continue reading! :)**

**Suzume Batchii Taichi: I take your vote into account. She gets a scar, though it's not the shape of a lightning bolt, but a crescent moon-As it will be explained in this chapter. I think I will have Dudley like her, but when he's not there Vernon and Petunia abuse her. Defiantly, she will show signs of magic before Hogwarts. Hm, for the eye's? I think she'll have an emerald green eye'. I will not reveal which house she is going to be in, as of now-though you can tell me which house you want her in. They will both have the same nose, chin, and shape of eye's-however, she does not get James shaggy black hair, she just get's the black hair. They get along really well, often protecting each other from things. She will get into a few fights with Hermione, most likely because Kagome does not like to be told what to do-because of when InuYasha was ordering her around. And finally, yes, she will be able to tolerate Ron's one-minded behavior. I'm going to start from when Voldemort killed James and Lily.**

* * *

**Anyway, I'm going to change a few _minor_ details in the story! Kagome and Harry already know about magic, they just pretend they don't. **

**Harry does not live in the cupboard in the story, he and Kagome live in the attic. **

**They can use magic with out wands, so they don't need to go downstairs to get food or nothing, they also decorated the attic, placing a charm on it so that when their Cousin/Aunt/Uncle come up, it looks like the attic and not their actual room.**

* * *

_**~Eleven Years Ago..~**_

"No, take me. You can take me, but not my children!" Lily Potter yelled as she held her two newborn twins; Harry and Kagome, in her arms, shielding them from Lord Voldemort.

"Move!" Voldemort yelled once more, watching as she put both the girl and the boy down on the bed, kissed their foreheads, and stood in front of them protectively. "Foolish mud-blood!" Voldemort got his wand ready.

"Avada Kedavra!" A green light came zapping out of his wand, hitting and ultimately killing Lily Potter.

A mad grin came upon Voldemort's face. "Avada Kedavra!" He once again shouted, pointing his wand at the twins.

However, his fun only lasted long enough for a lightning bolt-like scar appeared on the boy's forehead, and a crescent moon-like scar appeared on the girl's forehead, before he was flown back into a wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Oni ni yoru shi!" A red haired, green eyed teen yelled. "You will not hurt my Okaa-san!".

"Waru shinu." A stoic silver haired, golden eyed man calmly said. "Shippo, calm.".

"Antío!" A furious silver haired, honey eyed teen roared. "I may of lost 'ya in the last life, Kagome, but It's not gonna' happen again!".

"Who dare defy me!?" Voldemort roared.

"I am Sesshomaru Taisho, lord of western lands, son of Inu no Taisho, Great dog demon, and you have hurt my Imouto." Sesshomaru's eye's flashed red.

"My name is Shippo-Higurashi-Taisho, the last fire kitsune alive, and you _tried_ to kill my Okaa-san!" Fox fire cackled around Shippo.

"The name is InuYasha Taisho, and I don't like you because YOU ALMOST KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU JACKASS!" InuYasha's eye's stayed red.

An orange-red glow started to form around Kagome and Harry, building up until it blasted toward Voldemort. "Nyahhh!" Came a painful cry as Voldemort turn into ash.

* * *

**_~Present..~_**

"Get up!" A voice yelled outside their door.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, trying to recognized who's voice was. **_'It's your dreadful, pudgy aunt..'_ **Salazar grumbled in her head.

_'Oh..thank you Salazar..'_ Kagome looked over to Harry, only to see him coming out of the bathroom-which was made by them using their magic-with a towel wrapped around his neck and already dressed. "Go ahead Kags, I'll take care of our _aunty_.." He chuckled.

Kagome nodded, smiled, grabbed a spare change of clothes, and walked into the bathroom.

Harry rolled his eye's and went downstairs, his clothing changing as he went. He now wore Dudley's old clothing that was 5 sizes too big on him.

Coming down stairs, his aunt scowled at him. "Don't burn anything." She sneered as she showed her 'Duddles' his presents.

It went the same as any day, only today was Dudley's birthday and they ALL had to go to the zoo.

Kagome soon came down and sat in between Harry and Dudley, the latter trying to engage her in a conversation which she politely smiled, declined, and kept quiet.

And like all the other times they all had to go out, their fat uncle; Vernon, told them no funny business.

Their emerald orbs connected and the each rolled their eye's. _Yeah right_. Was the messaged passed between them.

* * *

**_~At The Zoo..~_**

"Make it move!" Dudley grumbled, watching supposedly asleep Burmese python.

Vernon sighed and knocked on the plastic cover. "Move." Dudley took over and pounded now. "MOVE!".

"He's asleep!" Kagome hissed at the two, watching the snake with an apologetic look on her face. "He's boring.." Dudley grumbled, walking off to find another snake.

Kagome and Harry spoke on harmony. "Sorry 'bout him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day. Watching people press their ugly faces in on you.." The snake lifted it's head, acknowledging them.

Kagome's emerald orbs flickered from Dudley to back to the snake, grinning. "Can you hear us?" The snake nodded it's head.

Harry chuckled at the excited look on his twin's face. "Excuse my sister, it's just-well, we've never talked to a snake before. Do you talk to people often?" The snake nodded as a no.

"You're from Burma aren't you? It must of been nice there. Do you miss you family?" Kagome asked softly.

The snaked pointed at a sign that said "Bred in captivity.".

"I see, that's us as well. We never meet our parents either." They both whispered solemnly.

"Mummy! Dad, come here!" Dudley shouted, pushing Harry onto the floor so he could get more room for his fat ass.

Kagome growled softly and plopped down next to Harry. _'If only that damn plastic cover was gone...'_.

The plastic cover disappeared, and Dudley fell in.

Both were caught by surprised, until twin grins broke out on their faces. "Thanksss." The snaked hissed.

"No problem!" Kagome chirped as the snake slithered away, scaring everyone.

Dudley sighed and got up from the water, about to step out when his hand touch the plastic.

Petunia just happened to be walking by when she saw Dudley.

Lets just say, it didn't turn out well.

* * *

"I cannot believe he did that!" Kagome growled as she applied some neosporin to Harry's cheek, arm, chest, and back. "I mean seriously! Who hits a child!?" She yelled in fury.

"Kagome, calm down. Vernon is a fucking idiot, no harm done." He winced as a cut burned.

"No harm done? No harm done! I'll fucking kill the bastard for harming my twin..." She grumbled.

Harry allowed a smile to ghost his lips at how protective she was of him, even if he knew that she wouldn't kill their uncle.

Kagome finished up the last of his cuts, she had stopped grumbling an our ago.

After a while she spoke. "I wonder what mum and dad were like.." Harry smiled and turned to her. "I don't know, but the must of loved us." Kagome grinned and soon feel asleep.

Harry stayed awake, thinking. _'I wonder what they actually were like..mum and dad..'_ Falling asleep, the last though on his mind was, _'Atleast I didn't lose Kagome..'_

* * *

**Hm, hope you like the chapter, I'm trying to get a view on their relationship as brother and sister! ^^**

**Review please, Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own "Harry Potter" or "InuYasha".**

* * *

**Okayz, I answer some review! **

**Spastic Freak: I like the idea of Kagome/Twins, but I'm only worried about the two year age difference. As Kagome, Harry, and co. are 11 and Fred and George are 13, but I might be able to make it work, if alot of people want it. And yes, I know I don't HAVE to please my reader's, but it makes me happy to see them happy! ^^**

**Suzume Batchii Taichi: Glad you liked the tender moment! Kagome's going to be a little sarcastic by the way, and when Harry and her are together, they'll be majorly over dramatic-(Ex: "Oh Sango, how your words wound me."- Miroku.)-like that scene from InuYasha. Also, Yash, Ship, and Fluffy will be making more scene's in the story.**

**leslie2132: Yeah, I tend to update when I'm bored and have nothing to do, or I just want to watch it again! I'll take your vote into account, many people want that pairing for some reason!  
**

**EverRose808: Yes, Kagome will be getting her memories back, piece my piece. InuYasha and Sesshomaru have their swords, Shippo has kept Kagome's sword during his life, making sure the polish it and such. She will be given back her sword in the fourth story and fourth continuation of this story.**

**Jessica: Nice to meet you, Jessica! Or whoever you are, glad you like the story though!**

**emeraldmoon14: Ello again, top of tha' morning to ya chap! That was me Irish typing-(I'm half 3/4 Irish and 1/4 Italian.)-. I love sweet and tender moments, but I love Miroku's dramatic and perverse moments, so that's going to be packed into Kagome and Harry-(Though, Kagome will be a tad bit more evil and devious, on the pranking side like Fred and George ^-^\/)-.****  
**

**YunaNeko: Thanks for the review, I'll be sure to update as soon as possible!**

**Kagome pairing: Well, I'm just using this guest name because I don't want to call you 'Guest'. But I'll take your vote into account and I'm glad you like this!**

**Luna Yue: Thank you for the advice, I will add some things that are different here and there, but I haven't seen Harry Potter or read it in a while so I needed to get refreshed on it. Oh and yeah, I know Harry and Kagome are a bit cliche, it will get better later on in the story.**

* * *

**As you have seen, I changed my pen name. I go my Emerald Black Flames now, or EBF, if you want. I've had the pen name 'Kyuubi's Lil Sis' for almost two years and decided to change it. Enjoy the chapter, my readers! ^^**

**Oh, I am REALLY not familiar with how Hagrid speaks, but I'll try my best to get it right! And I'm watching the movie, which he doesn't pronounce things weirdly like in the book so I'll just go along with that.**

**I am sad to say that Kirara will not be Kagome's pet, but Kirara's kid WILL be. It's a boy, as I want it to be a boy. =D**

* * *

**Almost forgot, I may not be able to post another chapter soon, because my mom is being a lazy bitch. Oh, and please don't lecture me, because I literally hate her guts. I gave her 3 chances to change my mind about her, and she did nothing but made it worse. Anyway this is what happened.**

**I get up at like 8:00 in the morning to have a shower, get dressed, eat some breakfast, and then go to work-(I'm 17 and I'm in training to become a detective, as it's been my life long dream besides being a writer)-to bust my ass off for her while my little brother, and big sister and her sit around the house and do nothing. And to make it worse, my dad and I are the only one's paying the bills and food and everything else.  
**

**Anyway, we each have chores except me besides feeding our pets. I had my boss coming over for dinner so I had asked, no I pleaded them to clean while I was gone and they said they'd do it. However, my dad get's home before me and he called me and said, "Take your boss somewhere else." I asked why and he said, "Because they didn't clean a damn thing!" I was seething! I asked my boss if I could re-schedule him coming to my house and he agreed, but not before having me tell him what was wrong. **

**So I then come home, and get yelled at by my mom because I didn't feed the damn animals. I look over to their dishes, and sure enough, there is plenty of water and food their. As you can tell, I hate everyone except my dad in my family. ~**

* * *

**~One Month Later..~**

Harry came out of the Kitchen, grabbing the mail as him and Kagome took turns today. He got the mail, she made breakfast.

He didn't know how she did it, but Kagome tended to make better tasting breakfast than their aunt, which even had them complimenting on how good it was. But Kagome just shrugged, said "Thank You." and continued to eat.

He admired her for that.

He looked through the mail, only to find something interesting.

There were two letters, the one in his right hand said;

_Mr. H Potter._

_The Attic._

_4, Privet Drive._

_Little Whinging,_

_Surrey._

While the one in his left hand said;

_Mrs. K Potter._

_The Attic._

_4, Privet Drive._

_Little Whinging,_

_Surrey._

He felt a little creeped out, but went into the Kitchen, handing his uncle their mail while he examined his and Kagome's.

Harry was about to sit down, when his fat pig-_Ahem, cousin_.-Right his _fat_ cousin took the letter.

"Dad! Dad! Harry and Kagome got letter!" Dudley screamed, handing the letter to Vernon. "Give it back it's mine!" Harry shouted.

Vernon laughed. "Now boy, who'd want to write you?" He sneered his porky face at him.

Vernon looked at the seal on the front, his eye's widening before he looked at Petunia and then his eye's landed solely on Harry.

Harry and Kagome gulped.

* * *

**~A Couple Of Days Later..~**

Kagome and Harry watched one after one as letter's with the same seal as before came through the mail slot, 3 for Harry and 3 for Kagome.

They watched as their uncle tore them furiously.

Their eye's connected and they both shared a though.

_'What could be in that letter?'_.

* * *

Not even a day later, they came downstairs to see their uncle nailing a board in front of the mail slot.

* * *

However, they began to see...owls everywhere.

When they went out, they'd be on the car, when they opened a window, it'd be sitting there.

They. Were. Everywhere.

And it was starting to worrying everyone, except the two clueless twins.

But even then, like a moth to a candle, the letters kept coming and coming.

* * *

At night, the twins silently crept down stairs, seeing the fire from the fire place burning.

They watched as their uncle burned _their_ letters, notice them, and then smile evilly, holding up a letter and throwing it into the fire, almost teasingly.

They came to a conclusion then, their uncle wasn't a pig, he was a _rat_.

* * *

**~One Week Later..~**

"Fine day, Sunday." Vernon sighed in bliss. "In my opinion, the best day of the week!" He added. "Why is that Dudley?" He asked.

Dudley shrugged and dipped his cookie in milk. "Because there's no post on Sunday?" Kagome and Harry asked.

"Ah right you are Harry, Kagome!" He shouted, his hair crazy. "There's no posts on Sunday, Ha." He mumbled to himself.

Kagome and Harry noticed a shadow behind the curtains and both heard a 'hoot!'.

They walked towards it and pulled the curtain so only they could see.

Both almost dropped the plates of cookies they held as their eye's widened.

Bloody hell, their were thousands of owls surrounding them!

A letter suddenly flew from the chimney, hitting Vernon in the face and silencing his mutterings.

Kagome and Harry turned around quickly, the ground shaking.

Suddenly, thousands of letters began to fly about the room, all coming from the chimney.

Kagome and Harry dug into a pile, both managing the pull out one of each of their letters before they made a dart to their room.

Vernon shot out of his chair and yanked Kagome by her hair, making Harry stop and try and help her out of Vernon's grip. "That's it! Were going away-far away! Where they can't find us!".

Dudley looked towards his mother with fear in his eye's, Petunia holding him close. "Daddy's gone mad!" He shouted.

* * *

**~Somewhere far away and where they don't mention in neither books nor movie..~**

Harry and Kagome were laying on the dirty and dusty ground, side by side.

They finished drawing the cake they made, clutching each other's hand for comfort.

It would now be 11 years since they started to live at their Aunt's and Uncle's.

But more importantly, it would be the 11'th year of their birth. "Make a wish, Harry/Kagome.." They whispered to themselves.

Both blew out the drawn out candles, and were about to go to bed, when someone pounded on the door.

"Who the hell is that at this time in the morning?" Kagome muttered, glaring at the door.

Dudley soon scrambled up and went into the far corned, Harry grabbing Kagome and hiding behind the wall by the window.

Vernon and Petunia soon came down, the former with a shotgun in hand.

The door broke down and a man with a black beard and hair to match came in. "Er, sorry a'bout that.." The giant said, bending down and picking up the door, placing it in it's spot and making sure it stayed put.

"I demand that you leave at once! You are breaking and entering!" Vernon foolishly yelled, pointing the gun at him.

The giant frowned and walked up to him. "Dry up Dursley, you great prune." The giant took hold of the metal on the gun and bended it upwards.

Kagome's eye's widened with Fascination. "Wicked.." She mumbled, and Harry found himself nodding in agreement.

The giant walked away from their aunt and uncle, walking towards Dudley. "Well boy, I haven't seen ya since ya were a baby, Harry. But, your a bit more along then I would have expected, preferably right in the middle. But where's Kagome? Wouldn't she be with ya?" The giant frowned.

Dudley grew pale. "I-I'm not Harry.." He stuttered.

Kagome and Harry came from behind the wall. "I am." Harry declared.

The giant rolled his eye's. "Well of course you are," His eye's traveled to Kagome. "And you must be Kagome. Here, I got somethin' for ya." He pulled out a white box and handed it to the twins.

"Baked it myself, words and all." The giant said proudly.

Kagome and Harry opened it to see a cake. "Happee Birthdae Harry and Kagome.." Kagome whispered, before looking at the Giant.

Harry put the cake on a stand and walked to his sister. "Thank you." They both whispered gratefully.

The giant's cheeks blushed a bit. "Aw, well. It's not every day a young man and women turn 11, now do we?" He chuckled.

The giant sat on a couch and pulled out an umbrella. He pointed it in front of the fire place and suddenly the umbrella shot fire balls, making a fire.

"Excuse us," Harry started. "Who are you?" Kagome hesitantly finished/asked.

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of key's and grounds at Hogwarts. Of course you know all about Hogwarts." He said without looking at them.

Kagome looked at him. "Sorry Hagrid, but we only know about Hogwarts from our father's journal.." She watched at her aunt and uncle's eye's widened in realization.

"But we don't know what Hogwarts is, as it barely said anything about it. The journal only told us it was where he met out mother and his best friends." Harry added.

Hagrid looked blown away. "You don't know about Hogwarts? Blimey, Kagome, Harry, didn't you ever wonder where you parents learn it all?" He asked them.

"Learned what?" Harry asked.

Hagrid looked at them in the eye's. "You're a wizard Harry." He looked at Kagome. "And you're a witch." Kagome's eye's widened as all the peices fit into place.

"The zoo! And that time with the cookies and, by god, that thing that happened with Aunt Marge!" Kagome frantically yelled.

Harry didn't seem to hear her. "I'm a what?" He asked slowly.

"A wizard." Hagrid repeated.

Kagome continued to babble. "Oh my god and that time with the Landry-it was so PINK!" Hagrid mentally chuckled at her.

"I think you made a mistake, sir. I mean I-we can't be a witch or a wizard. I'm just Harry, just Harry!" Harry tried to reason.

"Well, 'Just Harry'. Did ya ever make anythin' happen? Anythin' you couldn't explain when you were angry, or scared?" Kagome stopped her babbling and shook Harry's shoulders.

"Do you not hear me?! The zoo, Harry! When the plastic thing disappeared!" Slowly, it began to dawn on Harry, and Hagrid had a little victory dance in his head.

Hagrid handed both Harry and Kagome a letter with the same seal that was on the one's before.

Both read it aloud.

_"Dear Mr/Mrs. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.-"_

Vernon quickly waddled over. "You will not be going to that school! We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to all this rubbish!" He shouted.

Harry and Kagome's eye's flashed red while an orange glow sparked on their skin. "You knew-you knew all along and you never told us!" They spat angrily.

Petunia looked at them with hatred. "Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. Ah, my mother and father were so..proud when she got her letter! We have a witch in the family, isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was, a freak!" Petunia seethed. "And then she met that Potter! And then she had you both and I knew you'd be the same. Just as strange and as abnormal. And then what does she do? She wen't and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you!" She yelled.

Kagome's eye's narrowed dangerously into slits. "Blown up? You told us our parents died in a car crash!" She hissed.

"A car crash?!" Hagrid yelled. "A car crash killed Lily and James Potter? This is an outrage! It's a scandal!" He yelled, livid.

Vernon glared. "They'll not be going!" He gulped when he felt Kagome's glare.

"Oh and I suppose a great muggle like yourself is gonna stop him, don't you?" Hagrid teased.

Harry and Kagome looked at Hagrid. "Muggle?" They asked.

"Non-magic folk." He told them.

Hagrid turned to their aunt and uncle. "These kids have had their name down ever since they were born! Their goin' to the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world, and they'll be under the finest master that Hogwarts has ever seen!" Hagrid proudly proclaimed. "Albus Dumbledore.".

"I will not pay to have some crack-pot old fool teach him magic tricks!" Vernon yelled.

Hagrid held his fire-ball spitting umbrella to Vernon's neck. "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me," Hagrid's eye's moved from their aunt and uncle to Dudley.

Hagrid flicked the umbrella and pig tail grew on Dudley's butt.

Both Harry and Kagome chuckled as they watched their aunt, uncle, and cousin run around like headless chickens.

Hagrid cleared his throat. "Oh, ah. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about that at Hogwarts. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do Magic." Kagome and Harry nodded.

Hagrid pulled out his small wrist-watch. "Oops, ah, were behind schedule. We must be off." Hagrid started to head to the door and pulled it off it's hinges. "Unless you'd rather stay, of course." He looked at the twins.

Kagome and Harry looked around and grinned at each other. They grabbed their coats and hurried after Hagrid's disappearing figure.

* * *

**~The Next Day..~**

_"All students must be equipped with:_

_1 standered size 2 pewter cauldron._

_And may bring if they desire, an owl, a cat or, a toad."_

"Hagrid.." Kagome started. "Can we find all this in London?" She asked.

Hagrid nodded. "If you know where to go.".

They made their way into a place called; The Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah, Hagrid. The usual I presume?" A bartender asked.

Hagrid shook his head. "No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business," He patted both Kagome and Harry's head. "I'm just helping young Harry and Kagome here but their school supplies.".

'Tom' looked shocked. "Oh, bless my soul. It's Harry and Kagome Potter..." Everyone seemed to stop talking.

"Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Potter, welcome back." A random person said, shaking their hands.

"Dorris Crumpfield, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you alas." A women shook their hands.

"Harry and Kagome..P-P-Potter," A guy with a turban stuttered. "C-can't tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you.".

"Ello' professor, I can't believe I didn't see ya' there." He looked towards Harry and Kagome. "Harry, Kagome, this is professor Quirrell, he'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.".

Harry nodded and stuck a hand out. "Oh, nice to meet you." Kagome nodded, watching him warily. He gave her an odd vibe, and a bad one at that.

Professor Quirrell retracted from Harry's hand and he slowly lowered it.

Hagrid chuckled. "Ah well, must be going now." Kagome and Harry were way a head of Hagrid, wanting to get away from their DADA teacher from the vibe they got.

They watched as Hagrid tapped the bricks on a brick wall with his magic umbrella.

They almost fainted when the bricks started moving. "Welcome to Diagon Alley.".

As they walked through the street, the both noticed a broom. "Harry! Harry look at the broom, it's so cool!" Kagome yelled, looking like a kid in a candy shop.

Harry stared wide-eyed at the same broom. "Wicked.." He mumbled.

"Ah! Hagrid's leaving us!" Kagome grabbed his hand and ran to Hagrid.

* * *

They soon made it to a place called; Gringotts Bank.

It was Hagrid who snapped them out of their musings. "Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Kagome Potter wish to make a withdrawal.".

The goblin spoke. "Ah, and does Mr. and Mrs. Potter have their key?" Kagome gulped and clutched Harry's arm, this goblin was scary when it wanted to be!

They tuned out what else Hagrid and the Goblin spoke and just followed Hagrid to their cart.

"Vault 867." The small goblin got out of the cart. "Lamp please." Kagome handed the goblin the lamp while they all got out of the cart. "Key please." Hagrid handed the key to the small goblin.

As soon as the vault opened, Kagome had to hold Harry up before _he_ fainted.

Both Harry and Kagome took enough of the money-though it wasn't too much-to last them their first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

They later came out of a shop, each holding tons of books.

"We still need a wand." Kagome murmured.

"A wand?" Hagrid asked and pointed to a shop. "Well then you want Ollivanders, there ain't no place better.".

Hagrid took both of their books. "Why don't you two go along, I got one more thing I need to do." They nodded and and walked into the shop.

"Hello?" Kagome asked into the shop.

A man came through one of the shelf's, looking at them with small silver eye's. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you two." The man grinned. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He looked at them.

"Ah, here we are." He handed a wand to Harry as he looked dumbly at it. "Well? Give it a wave!" The silver eye'd man yelled.

Harry nodded and waved it, making the boxes fly out of the shelf's. "Apparently not.." The man muttered, finding a new wand and giving it to Harry. "Perhaps, this?".

Harry waved the wand and made glass break. "No, no, and defiantly not!" The man yelled.

The man soon disappeared through the the shelf's, but they heard him say; "I wonder..".

He soon came out and handed Harry the wand. "11 inches long, made of holly, and has a phoenix feather core." The man informed.

Harry held the wand and soon an orange glow settled on him. As soon as it was gone, the man talked. "Curious, very curious..." He looked towards Kagome, and then his eye's traveled toward her scar, which started to glow orange.

"A-ah young lady, let's get yours now! I know the perfect one.." He whispered the last part as he disappeared into the very back of the door.

He came back soon with a wand, only instead of a black box, it was in a white box.

He carefully handed her the wand. "11 inches long, made from a piece of sacred bark, and has a mixture of Kitsune, Inu, and Ookami haired core.." The man's eye's sparkled with fascination.

Kagome gulped and gave the wand a wave.

She faintly heard Harry fall down from shock next to her as they watch one by one 2 large silver dogs and an even larger red kitsune with green fire sit on a hill. "Woah.." Kagome commented when it stopped.

Harry nodded with wide eye's.

They soon paid for their wands.

They turned to the window where they saw Hagrid. "Happy Birthday!" In his hand was a cage with a snow white owl and in his arms was a small cat. The strange thing about the cat was that it had Black fur with red ears, two tails with red tips, and on his legs were red stripes. His eye's were also red.

* * *

They were back in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Hagrid sitting at the table while Kagome tried to teacher her new cat tricks. "Harry.." She called.

"What?" He asked.

"What should I name him?" She answered, staring into the red eye's of her cat.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, what did you think of?" Kagome turned to him.

"I can't decide on Ace or Alpha!" She whined.

Harry and Hagrid chuckled. "I'd go with Alpha." Harry told her.

"Ace it is!" She yelled.

Harry turned back to Hagrid and started to ask all kinds of questions.

He'd tell Kagome later.

* * *

"Where in Merlin's name is Platform 9 and 3/4?!" Kagome yelled quietly to him.

"I dunno, wait here, I'll go ask that man!" Kagome was about to reach out and tell Harry no, when he was already gone.

"Damn it," She whispered. "He needs to grasp the subject that 9 and 3/4 is a_ magic_ train!" Kagome face-palmed.

"Excuse me deary," A motherly voice interrupted her. "Did you just say 'magic train?" The women had red hair and bright brown eye's.

"A-ah, um, no?.." Kagome squeaked, blushing a bit.

"Oh don't worry dear, are you going to Hogwarts?" The woman asked again.

Kagome's head snapped up. "Yes, um, does that mean your a...?" She asked, pushing her pointer fingers together.

"A witch?" Kagome nodded. "Ah yes, I am. Oh heavens me, I'm Molly Weasley, and these are my children-" She sent a glare and whispered to introduce themselves.

"I'm Fred!" A boy atleast two years older than her said. "And I'm George!" Kagome felt her eye's widen. _'Twins? Their like __Harry__ and __me__!' _She thought.

"I'm Percy." Another red head introduced, though, he wasn't as built as the twins.

"I-I'm Ginny.." A shy girl introduced herself, to which Kagome smiled at her.

"Oi, I'm Ron, nice to meet you." The last boy and second youngest introduced himself.

Kagome smiled brightly. "I'm Kagome. Kagome Potter." She cringed when she saw their eye's widen.

"Bloody hell!" The youngest boy; Ron yelled.

"Um, ah, I have to get back to my brother, If you'll excuse me-" Kagome turned around, only to bump into the person she was looking for.

"Oh, there you are Harry!" Kagome hugged him.

Molly seemed to snap out of her stupor. "Oh, so your Kagome's brother? Nice to meet you, I'm Molly Weasley." Harry raised an eyebrow at Kagome, to which she flushed and covered her face.

And so, they began to introduce themselves again.

"Well, if you don't mind Mrs. Weasley, could you maybe help us get to Platform 9 and 3/4? If it isn't any trouble." Kagome added quickly.

"Oh yes," Molly guided Percy in front of her. "Percy, you go first to show them." Percy nodded and ran to the brick wall.

Kagome was about to yell, when he went right through it. "Oh.." She mumbled.

"Okay Fred, your next." Molly told the twin.

"He's not Fred, I am!" George yelled. "Honestly women, and you call yourself our mother." Fred commented.

Kagome had to hide a giggle behind her hand.

Molly sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry George." Fred made his way in front of the pillar. "I'm only joking, I am Fred." Fred said before running through the wall.

George came quickly after.

Harry soon went, then Kagome, and then Ron.

* * *

**Extra long update! This is exactly 4,455 words!**

**Review please, Ja ne!**


	4. HIATUS!

**I am very sorry to say that this is not an update but an author's note. I will be posting this on a couple of the stories I have recently lost interest in.**

**If you are reading this then I have the need to tell you that this story will be on HIATUS until further notice. I will be either revising it, or I will just keep it there for later use. Keep in mind I DO plan on finishing this story, but I have not muse to finish it as of now.**

**I hope all those understand about losing interest in a story, as most of you are writers of your own. New stories will probably be frequently posted and then unfinished, but they WILL get finished in due time. **

**My apologies to those who were hoping this to be an update,**

**Emerald Black Flames**


End file.
